


Don't Fall for PTSD's

by sebongsass



Series: The Seventeen Kink Diaries [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fucking, Gay Sex, JiHan, M/M, Milk Enema, Oral, Smut, bathtub playtime, dom jisoo, if you dont know what an enema is dont read, inspired by fob fic, milk fic, student jeonghan, weird kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebongsass/pseuds/sebongsass
Summary: the AU where Jisoo likes to have milk sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno where this came from but well it's jihan so

"Shhh . . . It's okay Jeonghan, you're doing great. Just a bit more, yeah?"

Jisoo holds the hose up more comfortably around Jeonghan's entrance, adjusting and readjusting whenever creases form on the latter's forehead.

"Ji-soo, I-I don't think I can hold anymore . . ."

Jeonghan's knees start to shiver, Jisoo puts a reassuring hand on his thigh and strokes the milky-white skin.

"You can do it, baby, just a little more, it's almost all in."

The container is halfway empty, and Jisoo smiles as the contents near the bottom. He starts whispering soothing words behind Jeonghan's ears, while rubbing random circles on his back. Jeonghan's stomach aches as he feels the milk fill him, the uncomfortable feeling of the hose digging at his entrance and the pain from something foreign entering him.

"Hold it in for me, babe, okay? Only drops are left."

Jeonghan nods and breathes through his nose, ignoring the sharp sting from his kneeling position. His hair falls to his face and Jisoo move it away, securing it with a hairband.

"It's all in, hold it Jeonghan, you can do it, okay? It'll make me so happy if you could. You know that, right?"

Jeonghan tries to smile, he wants to please Jisoo badly, so he nods and gently tries to stand up. Jisoo supports him as he does, walking him to the bed and laying him down. He kisses Jeonghan from his thighs to his entrance, lapping up the drips of milk and making Jeonghan wriggle on the bed. He giggles as he starts stroking Jeonghan's hard member, spreading his precum all over the crown of his throbbing penis. He licks at Jeonghan's rim while he slowly jerks him, licking and tonguing the slow drops of milk escaping from his tight hole. Jeonghan stifles a moan from Jisoo's hand and mouth, he feels his stomach ache. The mixture of pleasure and pain envade his senses, trying hard not to release the milk. Jeonghan whines as Jisoo takes him in his mouth, feeling the back of his throat hit his head. Jisoo's head bobs up and down as Jeonghan watches with dazed eyes. Jisoo starts sucking on the tip and as soon as he could taste the milk, he starts to suck harder, causing Jeonghan's hips to buckle and thrust hard into his mouth.

"Jisoo, fuck! Keep doing that."

Jisoo smiles against Jeonghan's cock and pumps him at the base while insanely sucking him off at the top. Jeonghan is bombarded with lust but the pain from the liquid inside him was emminent, enough for him to cry out in pain as Jisoo's hands thrust him back and forth harder and faster, making his tears fall hotly down his cheeks. He comes with a pained scream while Jeonghan calms him down by kissing his tears away, nipping at his lips, whispering how a good boy he was tonight, how happy he was he held in longer.

Jisoo strokes Jeonghan's hair and gives him a deep kiss before gently pulling him up and guiding him to the bathroom. He seats Jeonghan on the toilet and kisses his hair before going out, closing the door, but not all the way. The toilet flushes away the milk Jeonghan released, standing up he fills up the tub with warm water and adds a few drops of liquid soap. Seconds later, Jisoo re-enters bare and naked, hugging Jeonghan from the back, giving his shoulder a kiss.

"You don't know how happy I am tonight."

He murmurs against Jeonghan's skin, hand wrapping around the younger's waist. He leads them to the tub and sits Jeonghan in front of him, stroking his long locks to the side. Jeonghan turns his head, eyes downcast and unsure.

"Is your happy now happy enough that we won't be using that room tonight?"

"What room?" Jisoo asks, confusion blurring his head. He feels Jeonghan tremble a little, so he pulls him closer to his chest, nuzzling him behind his ears.

"Your fun room, the one you told me not to enter without your permission." Jeonghan cranes his neck to gauge the other's reaction. Jisoo looked at him passively and pulled his jaw up to kiss him tenderly. He releases his grip and splashes Jeonghan with water, causing surprise and disbelief to paint Jeonghan's face. Jisoo starts laughing and splashes him with more water, Jeonghan snaps out of it eventually and splashes back, hitting him square on the face. They play like ten year-olds for minutes, laughing and bickering until Jisoo grabs Jeonghan and leads him out of the bathtub, towelling his hair down and giving him a chaste kiss before towelling himself as well. They emerge from the bathroom and put on their clothes laid out on the bed. Jeonghan's uniform thankfully had no creases on them, or else his classmates would be suspicious, especially his roommate. He fixes his appearance on the mirror: brushing his hair back and securing it with a hair tie. He sees Jisoo back in his black suit, his hair a wild nest on his head. _Lucky_ , he thought, _I'm lucky_. Jeonghan did not realize that he had been staring at Jisoo long enough to make the latter raise his eyebrows up in question. Shaking his head, he gathers his books and bag off the floor and heads towards Jisoo.

"I'll take the bus to school, I can't have them spreading gossip about me getting there from a car."

Jisoo ponders after a moment and nods, "Let Hansol accompany you to the stop, _just to be safe_ ," he adds as Jeonghan starts to roll his eyes. Jisoo holds Jeonghan's hand and kisses his palm, eyes not leaving the others.

"Soon," he whispers. Jeonghan cocks his head to the side, confused. "You asked about that room earlier," he explains. "We'll use it soon."

A knock on the door jolts them from their moment as Hansol informs Jisoo about his meeting. Jisoo replies an 'okay' and leaves the room, hand in hand with Jeonghan. They part ways outside as Jisoo enters his car and Hansol gently taps him on the shoulder, telling him that the bus would be arriving soon. They walk the short distance to the stop as Jisoo's car hurtles away, under the covers of the early dawn.

"I can't believe it," Hansol exclaims, head shaking. He looks at Jeonghan and whistles, "I think you snapped him back to reality."

Jeonghan laughs as they near their destination, hitching his back pack higher on his shoulders. "Well, I wish I did." Hansol side-eyes the student, doubtful.

"He's never taken anyone home before, and you even went to his room. Jisoo cooked you dinner and even went as far as to pay for your scholarship."

Jeonghan cranes his neck to watch a flock of birds flying by before making a reply, "But I think I still haven't made progress." Hansol squints, "How do you mean?"

The bus arrives, empty besides the driver. He turns to Hansol, "I think I've fallen for him," he says. Hansol nods, understanding.

"That's a stuck on your part. Goodluck, though." Hansol gives him a reassuring smile and ushers him in, waving a goodbye.

Jeonghan takes a seat at the very back of the vehicle and plugs his earphones in as the bus drives away. Closing his eyes, he leans his head on the glass windows, _What could possibly go wrong?_ he thought. _I already had milk hosed in my ass, what's the worst thing that could happen?_

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i hope you enjoyed this! as always, kudos and comments are always much appreciated! hit me up in the comments below about what you though about it, and you can also find me on twitter! It's @megustasxu (≧∇≦)/


End file.
